The Cause of All My Problems
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: When Sonny 'accidentally' breaks Chad's leg, his claustrophobia means he cant use the elevator to get to his penthouse apartment...and he has to stay with Sonny. Sonny, of course, isn't happy with this. But when they find themselves having an almost-civil conversation, and actually talkign about things, they begin to see something in each other that they missed before...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote a couple of Channy multi-chaps a while ago, but then i got obsessed with Austin and Ally and so i kind of stopped writing SWAC, but then someone reminded me of how much I love Channy, so I wrote a one-shot because I was inspired...I think the idea has probably been done before, not exactly the same but in a similar way, but I think i made it pretty original...**

**Any ideas of how I could improve it or anything are welcomd, just please tell me tehm in a review! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot line. **

**The Cause of All My Problems**

"Sonny! Come on, it's about to start! I want me a sammich!" Came Chad's impatient voice from the lounge. I rolled my eyes. I live in a tiny apartment with very thin walls. Did he have to be so _loud_?

"Might want to shout a little louder, Cooper. I don't think they heard you in China!" I called back, a lot quieter than he was.

"Just hurry up with the sammich!" he replied. I huffed. This was _so _not fair. I know what you're thinking. Why is Chad Dylan Cooper in Sonny Munroe's apartment? And why is he asking for a 'sammich'? Hell, why is she making him a 'sammich'? Well, I'll tell you. It's not of her own free will; I'll tell you that now for nothing.

See, the thing had was referring to when he said 'it's about to start' is the latest episode of Mackenzie Falls, which he is making me watch. Why? Because when I 'accidentally' shoved the mail cart into his back as he was walking away from me after yet another of our arguments, I kind of broke his leg. And since Chad lives in the penthouse of a really huge, upmarket apartment building, and he is too claustrophobic to use an elevator, he has to stay with me. It was times like this that I wish I hadn't insisted on a ground floor apartment.

You would think that one of his friends would have offered to take him in, or maybe one of his cast mates, but no. They're all too smart. So instead, the burden is placed on poor little Sonny, because she just so happens to be the cause of the problem in the first place. I mean, yeah, I see the logic, but he deserved the broken leg. I don't remember what the fight was about, but he deserved it.

Anyway, since I was the reason that Mr Condor's little 'Star' couldn't film for at least six weeks, my job was at stake. And the only way for me to keep my job was to look after Chad. And if Chad reported back to Mr Condor about me not making him feel 'perfectly at home', I was fired. Which, to Chad, meant I was waiting on him hand and foot.

I finished the sandwich, resisting the temptation to spit on it, and carried it into the lounge to Chad. He had his feet resting on the coffee table and was munching on the popcorn I had made him a few minutes ago, taking occasional sips of the latte I whipped up for him, wriggling to get comfortable in the pillows I fluffed for him and staring at the TV that I had turned on for him. Because apparently, a broken _leg _prevents him from using a remote.

I dumped the plate unceremoniously onto his lap, huffing and crossing my arms. He reached out and shoved me out of the way, causing me to stumble and fall into the table.

"Ouch!" I yelled. He didn't even glance at me. I pulled myself up and glared at him, then walked over and jumped onto the couch beside him.

"Inconsiderate, ungrateful jerk." I muttered. He glanced at me, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Thank you. I do try." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so you heard that." I said, looking away from his jerky, annoying, arrogant yet irritatingly flawless face and staring at a particularly interesting patch of wallpaper. He chuckled and turned back to the screen. When I eventually looked at him again, I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes at him. He looked completely engrossed, mouthing every word they said on the screen. It was actually rather pathetic. Then again, I do watch So Random! every time it's on. And yes, I do laugh. It's funny!

"What are you snorting at?" he asked me, looking annoyed.

"You. You're a joke." I said bluntly. I saw a flicker of what looked like hurt on his face, but it was gone before I could be sure it was ever there.

"Says the _comedian."_ He muttered, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. I frowned.

"What's eating you?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I guess." I shrugged, looking back at the screen. _3…2…1…_

"Well, if you must know, I miss it." He sighed. I glanced at him, surprised by the tone of his voice. He sounded sad, which was new to me.

"Miss what?"

"I miss the Falls. I miss acting. I don't just do it for the fame, you know. I do it because I enjoy it. I love acting, and I love the show. I mean, I guess it's overdramatic. And some of the plot lines are a little…stupid. But at the end of the day, I put everything I have into it, and I'm proud of it. Now I can't do anything but sit here and watch it for another five weeks." He sighed. I almost felt…guilty. If Chad Dylan Cooper was sat here, talking to me for more than a few seconds, and _not insulting me, _things must be bad.

"Well, I guess…I never really thought about it like that. I never realised you actually liked acting. You always act like it's so easy, like you could do it in your sleep. I think…that's what pisses me off about you. Well, that and other things. But you're always so arrogant, so sure your show is the best. I never really thought about whether you liked it or not." I said. He smiled sourly.

"You never thought maybe I always _say _our show is the best because I actually believe it is?" he said dryly. I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I never did think of that. I mean, I don't really think of either of our shows being better. They're completely different. So we have different fanbases. And maybe more people like drama's like the Falls than comedies like So Random! I mean, of course I say ours is the best, but I don't think we can compare." I shrugged. He was looking at me strangely, like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Is that really how you feel?" he asked.

"Yeah. And I have no idea why I'm telling you this…and I will regret it for the rest of my life…but I actually am a Falls fan." I admitted, looking away. I heard him chuckle, then stop.

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You know, this is the part where you confess your secret love for So Random!, you know, to save me from eternal embarrassment…" I hinted. He scoffed.

"You wish. I'm glad you told me you like the Falls, and I'm not sure why, but I swear I won't take the piss out of you for it. But I've honestly never watched So Random!." he shrugged. I laughed.

"I'm not really surprised."

We settled into a, strangely, comfortable silence for a while, both laughing at a poor joke Portlyn tells on the show. We glanced at each other, then looked away awkwardly. There was something I wanted to tell him, though, and I couldn't help but tap my foot impatiently as I waited for the episode to end. Eventually he sighed, picked up the remote, and muted the TV. I stared at him.

"I thought you wanted to watch that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I know what's going to happen. I was there, remember? Besides, I can't exactly concentrate on the TV while you're tapping your foot like that. What's wrong?"

"W-what makes you think there's something wrong?" I asked him.

"You always tap your foot when there's something wrong. And then you do this cu-weird eye-roll thing, like you can't concentrate on one thing for too long else you'll explode." He muttered. I could have sworn for a second there he was going to say 'cute', but I must have imagined it. No way would Chad Dylan Cooper ever say anything about me was 'cute'.

"How do you know that?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess I just do. Are you going to tell me or shall I out the TV back on?" he asked impatiently.

"I think I'm gonna quit So Random!." I blurted. His eyes widened and he froze for a second.

"Cooper? Erm…Chad?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it when I poked his cheek, swatting my hand away.

"Why would you do that?" he asked incredulously. I shrugged.

"Well, I love the show and all, but I'm almost eighteen…I feel like I'm stuck in this role that should be played by a sixteen-year-old. It feels too…childish. I always said I wanted to start on comedy and then make it as a serious actress. But someone said…someone told me that if I hit eighteen and I was still on a kids comedy show, I was going nowhere. And I really want to be a serious actress. I don't want to be a comedian for the rest of my life." I babbled. I don't know why I was sharing this with him. Maybe it was because I felt bad about breaking his leg, but I think it went deeper than that.

"Well…wow. Honestly, I always thought you were going to stay on So Random! forever. But I see where you're coming from…no-one will take you seriously if you don't get away from this kid's show before you're eighteen. I don't know. Maybe…maybe you could guest star on the Falls?" he suggested. I'm pretty sure my eyes would have popped out of my skull had I not been wearing contacts.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. He squirmed, face turning slightly red.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't mind too much…as long as you did it properly, of course. No funny business. Mack Falls is a serious drama, not a comedy." He said warningly. I smiled.

"After all I just said about wanting to move on to serious acting? Anyway, that wouldn't work. Don't the Falls have a thing about only hiring guest stars as love interests for Mackenzie?" I sighed, a little disappointed as I remembered Mr Condor's rule. Chad seemed to shrink back into the cushions and his face flamed.

"Erm, well…yeah. I know. But you still could, you know…if you wanted to. It's just work, right?" he said quietly. Okay, now I was worried. Like, seriously worried. _Chad Dylan Cooper _is suggesting I guest star as his _love interest_? This must be some sort of twisted dream, right? I pinched myself to make sure, and winced. Chad frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry. Just had to pinch myself…" I muttered. Suddenly his cocky smirk was back.

"Figured you must be dreaming to have me offer you a role as my love interest?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Cooper, sure." I mumbled sarcastically, blushing.

"Don't worry. Every teenage girl dreams about the chance to kiss _Chad Dylan Cooper." _He shrugged.I snorted.

"Every teenage girl but me, apparently."

"Aw, come on Sonny. I bet you'd love it." He said, poking me in the side jokingly. I glared at him.

"Is it just me, or is it kinda beginning to sound as if you _want _me to want to kiss you?" I asked. He blushed, but hid it with a smirk.

"I don't know. All I know is that it would send the ratings up the roof. The 'Channy' fans would go wild." He said. I frowned in confusion.

"Channy fans?" I asked. He frowned at me disbelievingly.

"You don't know about Channy?"

"Nope…what is it?" I asked.

"It's our couple name." he said nonchalantly. I froze.

"Our what now?" I squeaked. He laughed.

"Oh come on, Sonny. Ever since the public found out about our rivalry there has been a huge thing for 'Channy'. People seem to think that it's all just a front and that we're secretly in love with each other. But seriously? If you guest starred as my love interest, ratings would skyrocket." He said. I was still finding it hard to digest the 'Channy' thing.

"People support us as a _couple_?" I asked him, in shock. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's only to be expected really. The public seem to have a thing for love/hate relationships."

"Yeah, but _us?"_

"Yes, Sonny, _us._" He groaned. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"So, what, you think we should do it? For the ratings?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to run it by Mr Condor. I mean, I suppose we could manage it, as professionals. What's one kiss between frenemies?" he asked. I frowned, confused again.

"Frenemies?"

"Oh, God, Sonny! Don't you know anything? Friends and enemies; frenemies. Sheesh, you're worse that my nan." He groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what frenemies means, dumbass. I just didn't realise _we_ were frenemies. I thought we were just…enemies." I shrugged. He laughed.

"Nah. We're too young to be enemies." He shrugged. I smiled.

"But whether we're friends or enemies or whatever, I don't know whether I could kiss you. I mean, I know I'm a professional, but I've never done an on-screen kiss before." I admitted.

"Yeah, but you've kissed before, right?" he asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Erm…maybe." I said quietly. He was silent for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Are you saying you've never kissed anyone before? Are you a kiss-virgin?" he asked through snorts of laughter. I glared at him.

"So what if I am?" I asked haughtily.

"Sonny, you're almost eighteen! How can you not have had your first kiss?" he asked, managing to control his laughter. I considered getting mad and ignoring him, but decided against it.

"I guess I just…I've never had a proper boyfriend. And between school and work, I've never had time for boys." I shrugged. He smiled apologetically.

"I get it. I think. But seriously, kissing is easy. It's, like, natural." He shrugged.

"Will you-" I stopped myself, feeling my cheeks flush as I clapped a hand over my mouth and face-palmed with the other. I know what you're thinking. _Really? She face-palmed?_ I do that a lot. It's an easy way of letting the other person know you're embarrassed about whatever you said or did without voicing the matter. Usually, people take it as a hint to drop the subject. But this was Chad Dylan Cooper. And I watched as his expression slowly went from confusion to understanding to mocking.

"Were you about to ask me to teach you?" he asked. I shook my head fiercely, not trusting myself to speak.

"I don't believe you." He said, smirk growing bigger. I shook my head vigorously again.

"Say 'no, I wasn't going to ask you to teach me', then." He challenged me. I shook my head again. He laughed.

"So you were going to ask me to teach you!" he accused. I shook my head again.

"Say it then!" he said. I sighed, removing my hand from over my mouth, and taking a deep breath.

"I wasn't going to ask you to teach me." I said slowly. And probably sounded like a mouse. I was surprised he could even understand me. A triumphant smile found its way onto his face as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe Sonny Munroe wanted me to teach her how to kiss! I can't wait to post this on my blog!" he howled. I glared at him.

"Listen, Chad Dylan Cooper, if I wanted a kiss from you, I would damn well kiss you myself. I just accidentally almost asked you to teach me, as a slip of the tongue. I did not mean it, and if you dare write anything about this on your blog, I will murder you in your sleep." I said seriously, leaning closer to him with every word, until our faces were almost touching. He wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he looked kind of scared. He quickly hid that, though.

"You wouldn't have the guts to kiss me." He muttered. I rose an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe…"

"Because trust me, Chad, I would so kiss you if I wanted to."

"Go on then." He breathed. Somehow, our faces were even closer than before.

"I don't want to." I said quietly, although there was a tiny part of me that screamed; yes! You do! Chad seemed to pick up on that, because he smirked.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he whispered.

"R-really." I stammered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so-"

"Just shut up and kiss me, dammit!" he yelled, and I obliged.

Our lips me in a surge of pure electricity that would have made my knees weak if I had been standing up. I felt his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and I placed my own hands on his shoulders. He bit my lip and I gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth, sending brand new sensations running through my body. I felt him shift and heard a muffles clunk and I knew he had moved his feet off the coffee table and onto the floor, allowing me to climb onto his lap so I was straddling him. He fell back into the cushions and I sighed.

We didn't part until we absolutely couldn't manage without oxygen anymore, and even then he continued to trail kisses down my neck, stopping to leave his mark on the left side. I knew I would have to face questions at work tomorrow if he left a hickey, but at that point I didn't care. I knew I should have stopped him. But as soon as we stopped, things would be awkward. We would have to talk. We would have to figure out exactly what this was, and exactly what to do about it.

After what seemed like hours, I felt his lips on mine once more and I relaxed, absentmindedly shifting my weight. He froze, pulling away and turning his head. He was breathing hard, and had his eyes closed, and I wondered if I had done something wrong.

"Erm, Sonny, do you think…could you get off me, please?" he asked, his voice low and husky. I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes as I climbed off him.

"I'm sorry…I told you I've never done this before. You should have expected me to be bad at it." I said, and he scoffed.

"I didn't have time to expect anything, Sonny," he muttered, "Besides, it wasn't that you were bad…it was that you were too good." He said, looking at me as if there was some double meaning that I hadn't picked up on.

"Erm…okay…" I muttered, confused. He groaned.

"You were, like, _really really _good, and erm…I kind of have a little problem." He muttered, glancing downwards, towards…

And then I got it. Blushing bright red I winced, looking away.

"Oh. Okay. Erm…"

"You know, usually this wouldn't be such a problem." He said, dropping his head in his hands.

"Why is it now then?" I asked, stupidly. He looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"It's kinda hard to get a cold shower with a cast on your leg that must not, under any circumstances, get wet." He said slowly.

"Oh…then I guess you have a problem." I muttered, still hugely embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do. You know what?"

"What?"

"You seem to be the cause of all my problems lately." He sighed.

"Sorry." I muttered. He laughed.

"Don't be. If you hadn't broken my leg, that wouldn't have just happened. And that's probe=ably the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." He said honestly. I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

We sat there in an awkward-yet-somehow-strangely-comfortable silence for a minute or two, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"The Channy fans would have a field day with this."

**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love you guys! I was never considering continuing this fic, but then my bestie read it and told me she wanted me to continue it, and I got an idea like, straight away...**

**SURPRISE LAURA! **

**So you guys have the amazing author wizardsofwaverlyplaceofficia l to thank for this story! There won't be too many chapters, but i hope you like it anyway! Thank yoou for reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

Chapter 2

I helped Chad to the guest room at about eleven. He kissed me again, softly, and said goodnight. I smiled and said goodnight back, before going into my own room, shutting the door and throwing myself down on the bed.

"What the fuck just happened?" I whispered to myself. How had we gone from our usual fighting to, well, whatever that was, so quickly? I mean, I guess there's always been an attraction between us. At least, there was at first. But I figured that all that stuff was buried under the hatred. But apparently not.

I finally managed to fall asleep around four in the morning, and thankfully I didn't dream. I have a feeling I may have dreamt about something that an innocent young girl like me definitely shouldn't be dreaming about.

When my alarm went off at seven, blaring 'RIP' by Rita Ora (one of my all-time favourite songs, just so you know), I groaned loudly and pressed snooze. Then it went off again, and again, and again until I lost it and threw it across the room. Then I groaned, mentally face-palming at my stupidity. Sighing loudly I got out of bed, pulling off my pyjamas and grabbing a towel. I closed the door to my bathroom carefully, not wanting to wake Chad, who was next door. Then I turned on the shower; nothing.

"Aw, shit." I muttered. Sometimes it does this; apparently, the guy who lived here before me did the plumbing for this one himself, and it's all faulty and sometimes if it's been quite cold or hot overnight, the shower stops working. Now there are three bathrooms in my apartment. My ensuite, the guest room ensuite and the main bathroom. The problem is, only the two ensuite's have showers. The main bathroom is just a toilet and a sink. Meaning if I want a shower now, which I do, I will have to use the guest room bathroom.

I silently debated for a minute, but there was no question. My hair was greasy and my legs needed shaving. There was no way I could go without a shower. So I wrapped myself in the towel, and grabbed my shampoo, conditioner and soap.

I crept out of my bedroom and down the hall as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Chad. I guess the sound of the shower would wake him anyway, but I wasn't really thinking straight. I just wanted to get in and out of the shower as fast as possible. I carefully slid open the door to the guest room, to see Chad sprawled across the bed. I'll admit, the sight of him in just a pair of old sweatpants, the top of a pair of Calvin Klein boxers showing at the top, was pretty damn inviting. But it wasn't new to me; I had walking in on him shirtless many a times at the studios, and one time he wasn't even wearing sweatpants. Of course, every time hadn't been too embarrassing because I had been too angry to be embarrassed.

I tried to be quiet, I honestly did, but I've always been a klutz. So, unsurprisingly, I got halfway across the room and I stubbed my toe on the desk. It wasn't even that loud, and he probably wouldn't have woken up if I hadn't screamed in pain.

"Fuck!" I shouted, grabbing my toe. I realised too late that in doing so I had dropped the towel, and I thank the Lord I had kept my underwear on. That would have been even more embarrassing. As it was, Chad shot up, looking around in panic, before his eyes came to rest on me. I looked at him, biting my lip, as his expression changed from concern to confusion to amusement. Then he arched one perfectly blonde eyebrow and burst out laughing.

"Sonny? What on Earth are you doing?" he coughed out. I dropped my still-throbbing toe and grabbed the towel.

"This isn't what it looks like…" I muttered, covering myself and looking down.

"Well, then, what is it?"

"My shower wasn't working because it was cold last night, and the main bathroom doesn't even have a shower for some stupid reason, so I had to come in here and use your shower because I couldn't just not have a shower, but I didn't want to wake you up because that would be embarrassing so I was trying to be quiet and I was doing really well and then I stubbed my toe on this stupid desk and then this happened." I babbled. He looked at me disbelievingly, then lay back down.

"Are you sure you weren't sneaking in here to get into bed with me?" he asked. I blushed eve harder, if that's even possible, and almost dropped the towel again.

"No! Of course not!" I protested. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Really, Sonny? Really?" he asked. I groaned.

"Yes, Chad, really. I'm getting a shower now. You can just, I don't know, go back to sleep." I muttered, stalking over to the bathroom door.

"Do you really think I'll be able to sleep knowing that you're just behind that door, naked and covered in water?" he asked. I froze.

"Chad…" I said warningly.

"Well, do you? Because I won't." he said. I groaned.

"Times like this, I wish there were locks on the doors." I muttered, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me. I rolled my eyes when I heard him chuckling. Dropping the towel, I was about to take off my underwear when there was a knock on the door.

"No, Chad, you can't come in!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Dammit. But I actually wanted to give you your stuff…you dropped it in my room." He said. I sighed, opening the door a crack so that he could pass me the things. Then I shut the door again, hard, and undressed. I climbed into the shower and closed the curtains, just in case Chad decided to 'surprise' me. Then I turned on the shower and closed my eyes, revelling in the luxurious warmth.

Once I was finished my shower I wrapped myself in my towel and opened the door. Chad was sat cross-legged on his bed, playing some game on his phone. He was still wearing nothing but sweatpants.

"Have a nice shower?" he asked me, not even looking up.

"Yeah." I replied, careful to hold the towel tight and silently wishing I had brought a longer one. It came to mid-thigh, but I still felt naked. I speed-walked across the room and out of the door, then into my own room. I was quite glad he hadn't looked at me; at least, I don't think he did. He might have caught a glance or two when I had my back to him as I left the room, but somehow I doubted it. One thing I always admired about Chad; he wasn't a typical hormonal teenage guy. He's always respected girls, and he's definitely not a player. And he has never once barged into my dressing room. I think he would be more embarrassed than I would be if he ever walked in on me changing.

At least, so I thought. But when I was stood there in nothing but my underwear just then, he didn't look embarrassed. Maybe it's just because it was my fault, not his.

Anyway, I hurriedly got dressed and then grabbed my bag. I was running late; Marshall wouldn't care, but Tawni would. She's going through a phase right now, something about 'staying on schedule at work keeps you on schedule at home' or something. Don't ask. She's just…Tawni.

I ran into the kitchen, where Chad was making toast. He smiled at me. I froze.

"Whoa! What the fuck?" I asked. He frowned, confused.

"What?"

"Since when do you make toast?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows how to make toast…"

"No, I mean since when do you actually do anything? I thought you were relying on me to do things for you?" I asked, but I was joking. A little.

"Well, I know you're running late, so I thought I'd do something nice. You want some?" he asked. I nodded, smiling gratefully as he held two slices out to me. I had my bag in one hand, so I grabbed one slice and took the other in my mouth. He jumped a little, looking surprised.

"What?" I asked, my voice muffled due to the piece of toast in my mouth.

"I just wasn't expecting you to try to eat my hand."

"Oh shush." I told him.

"You should probably go to work, Sonshine. You're late." He told me. I rose an eyebrow.

"'Sonshine'?" I asked. He blushed, looking away.

"It's just a nickname I came up with. Sheesh. Don't read too much into it." He said. I laughed, shouldering my bag so I could remove the piece of toast from my mouth. Then I took a step towards him and kissed him. I was half-convinced that the night before had been a dream, so I was kinda worried he might pull away and be all 'what the fuck?'. But he didn't. He kissed me back, arms going around my waist. I dropped the toast and slid my own hands around his neck.

We were kidding for longer than I planned. In fact, the only reason we actually stopped was the fact that my smoke alarm went off. And when I opened my eyes, I saw why. We had completely forgotten about the toast, which was now smoking wildly. I squealed, moving to turn off the plug. We both waved our hands on front of our faces so that we could see, and when our eyes met, we both burst out laughing.

"I need to get to work. You know how to turn off the alarm?" I shouted over the ridiculously loud beeping sound. He nodded, kissing me again quickly. I smiled, then forced myself to turn around and walk out of the kitchen. There was a little smoke in the lounge but it was okay, but just in case I opened a window on my way out.

….

"Sonny! You're late! What have I told you about being late?" Tawni shouted as I walked into the dressing room. I sighed, dropping my bag next to my vanity table.

"Hi Tawni. I'm fine thanks for asking. My weekend was great." I said sarcastically. She looked at me like I was a freak.

"I never asked you how you are. Or about your week-end. Are you ill? Maybe you're hearing things?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Tawni. I'm sorry I'm late. I got…held up." I muttered.

"By Chad?" she asked. I froze. How could she know?

"No! I mean, erm, well…" I stammered, blushing. She looked confused.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean? Why would Chad hold me up?" I asked her.

"Because you two hate each other and you can't have a civil conversation without it ending up in a fight?" she said slowly. I relaxed. Stupid Sonny, of course that was what she meant.

"Oh, well, yeah. It was Chad." I said.

"What did he do this time?" she asked.

"He set off the smoke alarms." I told her. And I wasn't even lying.

"Why?"

"He burnt toast."

"Why was he making toast?" ah. Slight hiccup. I couldn't tell her the truth. I was going to have to lie to her.

"I don't know. Probably trying to poison me." I shrugged, trying to keep my voice low.

"Oh. Okay. Come on then, let's get to rehearsals. Wait! Oh my God, have you seen the new Mack Falls guy yet?" she asked me, looking excited. I frowned.

"What?"

"The new Mack Falls guy. The one who's replacing Chad while he's off."

"What? They can't replace Chad! Chad is Mackenzie! They can't replace Mackenzie!" I protested. She looked at me weirdly.

"Chill out, they aren't exactly replacing him. This guy is a new character. They need to build a plot line for his absence. They can't just stop filming for six weeks. Besides, why would you care if they did replace Mackenzie? It would mean you'd be free from Chad forever. And he wouldn't have to stay with you anymore." She said. I smiled, shrugging.

"I don't know. I guess I was just surprised."

"Okay…well anyway, this new guy is gorgeous! And he's, like, really nice. He doesn't even like the other Mack Falls kids!" she told me.

"How do you know all this?" I asked her.

"_I _actually showed up for the Saturday rehearsals this week…" she said, looking at me pointedly. I groaned inwardly. Mr Condor had decided to make the So Random! cast start a temporary 'Saturday Rehearsal' as punishment for the incident with Chad. I had totally forgotten.

"Oh shit, Tawni, I'm so sorry!" I said. She shushed me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Point is, apparently the Falls are having Saturday rehearsals too, so this guy was here. He sat with me in the cafeteria, since he couldn't stand to sit with the other Falls kids. We started talking, and he's actually really nice. And did I mention he's gorgeous?" she explained, a dreamy look on her face. I grinned.

"Aw, looks like somebody has a little bitty crush on a certain Mackenzie Falls actor…" I said. She frowned.

"No! I mean, erm…he's nice. And…okay, maybe I do have a teensy little crush on him. But if you knew him, I bet you would too." She said.

"I doubt that." I told her.

"Why?"

_Because I already have a huge crush on a different Mack Falls kid. And I'm pretty sure he likes me back._

"Because he's probably not my type. I don't date actors."

"What about James Conroy?"

"Let me rephrase that; I don't date actors, _because of _James Conroy."

"Oh. Gotcha." She winked. I laughed.

"Sonny! Guess what?" shouted Grady as he ran over to me. I smiled as he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"What?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Your advice worked! I now officially have a date on Friday night!" he shouted. I laughed. Grady has been crushing on the cute mail girl for weeks now, and last week he asked me for advice on how to get her to go out with him. I told him to be himself, and to start the conversation with a compliment. Then go from there. Oh, and I also told him to 'accidentally' knock some of the mail off the cart, and pick it up for her.

"Good, I'm glad. I hope you have fun on your date." I said. He smiled.

"Oh, I will." He said, grinning.

"Hey Sonny. Remember that hat you bought me from Turkey last year?" he asked me. I nodded, suspicious.

"Well…was it expensive?"

"No, not really…why?"

"Because I kinda accidentally, erm…lost it." He muttered.

"How?" I asked him.

"Well, we were driving to the theme park on Saturday and I was on a sugar high, so I decided to stick me head out of the sun roof, and…it blew away." He explained, looking guilty. I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's okay, Nico, I don't mind. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm glad you're okay with it." He said.

"Okay kids, come on. We need to start rehearsals. We'll do the Ferris Wheel first, then the Spider Monkeys." Marshall called. And with that, we got to work.

…

"Chad?" I called as I shut the door to my apartment behind me. I heard a muffled 'ouch' and a bang from his room and immediately panicked. What of he fell over? What if he hurt his leg even more? Dropping my bag, I sprinted across the lounge to the guest room, slamming the door open. And then I froze.

Chad had apparently just gotten out of the shower. And no, I know what you're thinking. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he was stood there, towel around his waist, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Why? Because _his cast was gone. _Looking around, I saw that it was discarded on the floor the other side of the room.

"What the fuck?" I asked him.

"Erm…surprise?" he said weakly.

"Is your leg even broken?" I asked him incredulously. He slowly shook his head, but held his hands up.

"Before you get really mad, let me explain."

"Oh, this should be good. Go ahead, explain."

"Well…okay, when the whole thing happened, I honestly thought my leg was broken. But it wasn't, it was just a little bruised. You see, the thing is…I think Mr Condor was planning to fire me. The press was printing less and less about me every week, no girls would date me…people were getting sick of hearing the same old stuff. They just didn't care about me anymore. And I think…it was reflecting badly on the ratings. They were going down. Less media coverage for the stars means less people tuning in for the show. I knew I needed to do something to get myself back into the press. And then this happened…the perfect opportunity to get people to care about me again. So I got a fake doctor's diagnosis, and a fake cast, and then I told Mr C I had broken my leg and needed time off work. And it's worked, hasn't it? I've been all over the press, and ratings have gone up loads!" he explained. I was fuming.

"Don't you realise that I have been all over the press too? They're all saying I did it in cold blood; that I was purposely trying to injure you because I'm jealous. Some are even saying that you broke my heart. I've been ignoring it all, because that's the only way for it to all go away. If I refuse to speak to them, eventually they get tired printing the same old accusations. And I was willing to put up with it, because I thought I deserved it. I thought I had seriously injured you. But now I find out you were _faking? _All this time you've been ordering me around, and I've been doing everything you've asked me to, and you were _faking!"_

"I'm sorry Sonny. Really sorry."

"What else have you been faking? Was last night fake? Were you just kissing me in the hopes that that would get you into the press, too?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! I kissed you, or kissed you back, because I wanted to. Sonshine, please. Don't hate me. I really, really like you. I know I've been treating you like crap, but that's just a defence mechanism. Like sarcasm is your defence mechanism. If I treat you badly, you hate me and I never have to face these feelings I have for you. Obviously, that stopped last night, but still. Please, Sonny. Don't be mad."

"I can't not be mad, Chad. But…I'm not going to kick you out. As much as it pains me to say this, I understand why you did it. I'd do stupid things to save my job too. I let you stay here, didn't I? And as angry as I am right now, if I tell people you were faking you'll lose your job. And if I kick you out and don't tell people you were faking, I'll lose my job. So you can stay; for now. But I'm gonna need some time to cool off. I can't believe you lied like this, Chad." I muttered, my anger dying down a little, but not much.

"Thanks Sonny. How about I cook us some dinner, and you can go cool off for a bit?" he offered. I nodded, turning around and leaving the room without another word. If I had spoken, I would have said something I would regret. Instead, I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me and sat down in front of it, resting my head in my hands and trying not to cry.

**Sorry about the sad ending, but it will get better...as long as you review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Love you guys!**

**This is the last chapter, sorry guys :( I couldn't come up with any ideas as to where I could take this story, so it ends here...I hope this chapter meets your expectations, please review and let me know what you thought! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

Chapter 3

"When you said you were going to make dinner, I was expecting something like pasta, or pizza…did you really cook all of this?" I asked him, awestruck, as I walked into the kitchen. The smell was divine and I couldn't wait to tuck into some of the amazing food that Chad had so lovingly prepared. He grinned, looking proud.

There was a gorgeous looking plate of spaghetti on my plate, with salad and garlic bread. He had also set up a gorgeous candle arrangement and the smells were incredible. I grinned at him as I sat down, all mishaps forgotten. That is, until he got up to go over and get me my drink, and I remembered exactly why he was making dinner. Then my amazing mood soured a little, and I think he could tell, judging by the way his face fell when he saw me frowning.

"Sonny, listen," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I am so, so sorry that I lied to you. If I could take it all back I would. I mean, I've always liked you, Sonshine. A lot. But before this happened, I thought there was no way that you would ever like me back, and I resented you for it. So I was horrible to you. And I'll admit, I was using you at first. I was using you to keep my job. Which was wrong, I know, and I hate myself for it. But what we have…it goes deeper than just a ploy to keep my job, or to get some ratings up. I will willingly go down to Condor right now and quit, if that is what it would take. I think, dare I say it, that I am in love with you, Sonny Munroe. And I'll be damned if I've ruined this before it's even begun."

For a minute or two, I was too frozen in shock. I wasn't even breathing. I couldn't believe he had said it; he had said he loved me. Chad Dylan Cooper. What is the world coming to?

"Sonny? Erm…please say something. Anything." He whispered, sounding pained., I shook my head. I couldn't say anything. He looked disappointed for a second, before I took two steps toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against me and kissing him with everything I had. All of the anger, the sadness, the mistrust and the pain were gone, instantly, as if it was never even there in the first place. This was our second kiss, but it was so much more meaningful. The first one had been more of a test, to see if the mutual attraction we had was anything real. But now we knew that it wasn't just an attraction; it was love, real, honest love. And it was the best thing in the world.

"I love you too." I said when we pulled apart. He grinned breathlessly, kissing me again. After a few minutes I pulled away, not wanting to let such an amazing meal go to waste. We ate quickly, not speaking any more than absolutely necessary. We didn't need words; words just ruined everything. Despite the fact that we now knew how in love we were, we're still an extremely volatile couple, and the slightest thing could set us off. And honestly, I didn't have the energy to fight with him again.

Once we had finished eating we dumped the dirty dishes in the sink and were instantly attached at the mouth again. We stumbled dizzily into the lounge, and I felt the back of my legs hit the couch, but I stopped. He pulled away, confused, and I smiled breathlessly, looking towards the door to my bedroom. His mouth dropped open and his eyes searched mine, looking for any hint of doubt, but found none. Still, he had to be sure.

"Are you sure? Do you really want this? I mean-"

"Shut up, Chad. I'm not the kind of girl to make rash decisions. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah, well, when it comes to me, you're always making rash decisions." He muttered. I glowered at him, although it was a little difficult to sustain and angry glare with him peppering butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Name one." I challenged, knowing that it was stupid but too stubborn to admit defeat so easily. He breathed out heavily.

"Just the other day you threw a mail cart at me and broke both my legs." He pointed out. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Aw, come on, that was one time! And I didn't even break your legs, you made that up!" I hissed, suppressing a groan as his lips hit a sweet spot.

"Well, I never said that I don't make rash decisions when it concerns you…I can barely even think straight when I'm around you. Although I don't regret that decision." He admitted. I pulled away, glaring at him angrily.

"What happened to 'I'd take it all back if I could'?" I asked angrily. He snorted.

"That whole concept went out the window the second you kissed me again, Sonshine. As if I would regret anything that led to something like this." He whispered, mouth moving to my ear. This time I couldn't hold it in, groaning loudly as he nibbled my earlobe. He chuckled, warm breath tickling my neck.

"What are we waiting for?" I breathed, struggling to keep my breathing even. He didn't need to be told twice. I felt him pull me away from the couch, and we stumbled at tripped across the lounge to my bedroom door. We pretty much fell into the room, Chad stopping momentarily to slam the door shut behind him. I sighed as I felt his arms slide around my waist again.

_I could get used to this._

C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S&C&S

"Sonny!" I jumped in surprise at the loud sound in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, checking the time on my alarm clock, but my view was blocked by an arm. An arm which led to a body. A guy's body. A _naked _guy's body. And then my eyes met Chad's, and everything came flooding back. I blushed furiously, but he just grinned.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked huskily. I smiled, sitting up and stretching. I winced in pain slightly, but it was gone before I could really register it, and Chad didn't seem to notice, for which I was grateful.

"Yeah, actually, I slept great." I answered his question honestly. He smiled, leaning down to peck me on the lips shortly. I smiled into the kiss.

"Good. Let me ask you something…do you still love me?" I was a little surprised at the worry and, well, vulnerability in his eyes, but I didn't comment. I knew that there was only one thing he wanted to hear right then. I and I could happily say it.

"Yeah, of course I still love you."

"Good. I still love you too."

**Review? Please?**


End file.
